<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>俊八荣 人鱼文学 by hoshiontheright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437076">俊八荣 人鱼文学</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright'>hoshiontheright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>俊八荣 人鱼文学</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>俊八荣<br/>人鱼文学<br/> <br/>徐明浩打开浴室的门的时候，文俊辉和权顺荣已经在里面腻歪了一阵子，人鱼哥哥清爽的海盐香气蒸腾在不大的浴室里，水面上已经浮着一层白浊，看来是已经射过一次了，但平时就很黏人的哥哥们还是亲亲昵昵的交缠在一起，交换着甜蜜的亲吻，权顺荣的鱼尾在浴缸里游弋着，亮闪闪的鳞片在冷色系的灯光下反着光，打的瓷砖墙壁上星星点点的亮色。<br/> <br/>“哇……你们两个怎么可以这样，”徐明浩有点委屈，打发自己去买润滑剂和避孕套，结果回来发现两个哥哥已经偷跑了一发，他可是废了好大劲儿才说服经纪人哥哥不跟自己一起出门“遛弯”，又在芝加哥的寒风中走了两个街区才找到一家便利店的。<br/> <br/>“没有……俊尼没有进来……”权顺荣红着脸伸手去拉徐明浩的衣角，浴缸容纳两个成年男子已经十分拥挤，饶是瘦成徐明浩那样也没有办法挤进来了。</p><p> </p><p>“看来顺荣最近憋坏了，”文俊辉摸着他光洁的后背，一寸寸向下抚摸他的腰侧和鱼尾，发情期的人鱼鳞片都比平时要薄了很多，手掌甚至能感受到鳞片下不正常发热的体温。“手指只插进去一根就高潮了，还是前面和后面一起。”</p><p>权顺荣连忙去捂文俊辉的嘴，却被大猫灵巧的舌头舔了一下掌心，鱼尾不快的拍着水面，把徐明浩的睡衣都打湿了一片。手忙脚乱的去帮弟弟把衣服脱下来的时候摸到了宽松的睡衣里热烘烘的那一大包，弟弟还有点闹别扭，抿着嘴唇不愿意让权顺荣给他脱裤子，但是被凉丝丝的手掌握住的时候又忍不住舒服的闷哼出声。</p><p> </p><p>“明浩好像生气了，顺荣快去哄哄弟弟呀，”文俊辉一副事不关己高高挂起的样子，手却胡乱的摸上了因为发情而有些隆起的乳房，小巧的乳尖没两下就被摸的涨红着挺立起来，就连周围一圈的乳晕都撑开了，顶着乳尖撑起一个肉肉的小丘，有点色情。权顺荣哼哼了两声，扭动着身子想躲，脸颊一动就正正好好贴在徐明浩胯下，隔着两层布料都能感受到里面勃发的阴茎传来的热度。</p><p>“明浩……对不起嘛……”权顺荣用脸侧轻柔的蹭着那块柔软的布料，好像都能感觉到茎身上青筋的跳动，他抬起下巴看着弟弟，短短的睫毛眨巴两下挤出一滴泪来，鼻头在衣服上蹭的有点泛红，看起来还真的可怜巴巴的。他知道弟弟最受不了他的的下目线，就故意撒着娇喊着弟弟的名字，“那我帮明浩舔舔好不好嘛，”看弟弟还是无动于衷的样子，就用牙齿扯下松垮的睡裤，灵巧的舌头解开内裤上的扣子将忍耐已久的性器解放了出来。</p><p>徐明浩叹了口气，权顺荣真的拿准了自己的命脉，自己对这个样子的他还真的毫无抵抗能力，便半依半就的把两层布料都褪了下来，挺翘的性器弹在权顺荣脸上，被小人鱼像吃棒棒糖一样含住头部又吸又吮，“唔……明浩好大……塞不下了……”稍微使点劲儿往里顶就软绵绵的咳嗽说吞不下去了，但还是努力的张开了嘴巴想吞的更深一点。</p><p>“明浩的……香香的……”权顺荣一边啧啧的吃着嘴里还闲不下来，徐明浩爱干净，私密地方总是清洁的干干净净的，也没有什么异味，但这样的话在文俊辉听起来就有些别扭了，需要关注的猫咪用力掐了掐被玩弄的有些红肿的胸乳，尖尖的牙齿啃着背后的软肉一路舔吻到腰身和尾鳞的连接处，“顺荣把腿变回来好不好……”湿热的身体紧贴着权顺荣因为徐明浩的动作而起起伏伏的身子，把他的颈侧都舔的湿漉漉的。</p><p>因为泄殖腔在人鱼身子的前侧，这样的姿势不方便他的进入，就缠着发情期予取予求的人鱼撒娇，“唔……喜欢顺荣的屁股……喜欢顺荣的腿……”漂亮的鱼尾在水里扑腾几下变成了白嫩的双腿，屁股上的软肉因为水波的拍打晃动着，被文俊辉握在手里又亲又揉的玩了个彻底。</p><p>不安分的手也滑进了湿软的臀缝，摸进穴口的时候那里已经流了好多水，四周的软肉推挤着手指一股股的流出黏液，滑腻的体液沿着手指往下流出来，被蹭在紧实的屁股肉上湿淋淋的一片，文俊辉不知道什么时候已经拆了避孕套给自己戴上，缓缓的顶进去慢慢的碾磨，饥渴的小嘴被撑的满满当当，全根进入又整根抽出来的时候能感觉到深处的嫩肉渴求的挽留他，被徐明浩塞满的嘴巴里呜呜咽咽的传出来几声喘息，“俊尼……再快……”被顶舒服了就塌下腰撅着屁股去吸文俊辉的性器。</p><p> </p><p>文俊辉扶着权顺荣的腰让他换了姿势坐在自己的性器上，龟头进到了前所未有的深度，抬腰让性器进入的更深，滚烫的性器挤开内壁的软肉，文俊辉加快了速度换着角度戳弄着敏感的肠壁，坚硬的龟头抵在深处的腺体上下了狠劲儿的捣弄，一股股的黏液随着性器的进出溢出来散落在水里，文俊辉搂着他的手伸到前面去摸他没动过就硬的流水的阴茎，呻吟声一下比一下高昂，缓慢而绵长的快感让他控制不住的发抖，上面和下面的小嘴把两根性器含的死紧，徐明浩摸着他的脸颊狠狠的抽插了两下，抽出来把股股精液射到哥哥的脸上，高潮来的很急射的也很多，权顺荣睫毛鼻尖嘴唇上都是星星点点的白浊。徐明浩拢了温水给权顺荣擦脸，被哥哥十指紧握着拉下来接吻。</p><p> </p><p>“也抱抱我嘛……”身后的黏人猫咪把射满的套子摘下来打了结扔到垃圾桶里，抓着权顺荣的胳膊贴上去把软软的小人鱼搂进怀里，权顺荣呜呜嗯嗯的被亲的晕头转向，嘴唇被徐明浩放开又被转过头来含在文俊辉嘴里，亲着亲着已经泻过两次的性器又支棱起来被徐明浩握在手里，“顺荣哥……俊辉都泡了好久了，也该轮到我了吧……”</p><p>“好……好嘛……”权顺荣把在身后作乱的手拉到唇边亲了亲了当作安抚，“俊尼也是……怎么还没有喂饱你嘛……”“没有哦……”文俊辉耍赖皮，“吃顺荣怎么会有吃饱的时候……”</p><p>“可是你是哥哥哦，”权顺荣一本正经的捧住他的脸，像哄小孩一样哄他，“哥哥就是要让一下弟弟嘛，明浩刚才跑了好远呢……好不好嘛”。文俊辉这才不情不愿的从浴盆里面迈步出来，将又娇又软的小人鱼送到张开双臂等待着的弟弟怀里，还要拧一把权顺荣最近养的肉肉的脸颊才舍得去冲澡。</p><p> </p><p>权顺荣知道徐明浩喜欢和人鱼形态的他做爱，在徐明浩张嘴之前就变回了尾巴在他身上轻轻的扫动着。“嗯啊…啊……明浩……”情潮又一次涌上来让他浑身泛红，抖着身子扭来扭去的让徐明浩摸他，温柔的掀开那处鳞片，泄殖孔美丽又淫靡，一缩一缩的蠕动着。</p><p>“哥哥怎么还害羞了……”修长的手指刮蹭着肉缝里流出的体液，又猛的捅进去画着圈儿的揉弄，湿滑的穴肉紧紧的包裹着手指，绵软又火热，“要不是怕哥哥怀孕，真的想不带套射进去，射的满满的……”徐明浩平时看不出来，在做爱的时候为了逗权顺荣骚话也是一套一套的，听的权顺荣耳朵都红的要滴血，尾鳍卷起来拍了拍弟弟的背，头也埋到肩窝里，“别、别废话了……快进来……”</p><p>涨的发烫的性器抵上翕张的小嘴磨蹭，把体温偏凉的小人鱼惊的一抖，渴求热度的本能让他环住徐明浩的脖子将上半身也贴了上去，明明已经射了两次但还是敏感的不成样子，只是轻轻的晃动着腰臀碾磨着深处的那块软肉，就哭叫着摆动着尾巴，浴盆里的水都被扫出去了大半，刚冲完澡擦着身上走过来的文俊辉一个愣神就又被扫了满脸满身的水。“看来顺荣还是舍不得我的嘛，”也不知道他从哪里得出来的这样的结论，下半身倒是精神抖擞的又立了起来，他迈步坐在浴缸旁边，握着权顺荣的手给他手心淫。</p><p>发情期的鳞片又薄又软，抽插的时候刮蹭在下腹部酥酥麻麻的痒，徐明浩越加兴奋，抓着他肏弄的更深，有几下顶的重了权顺荣就哼哼唧唧的喊疼“可是哥是哥哥呀，”徐明浩憋着一口气捣弄的频率越来越快，“哥哥不就是应该让着弟弟吗？”竟然用他自己的理论来反驳他，权顺荣一阵无语，但是敏感点却叫嚣着吸收着快感让滚滚热流涌向下腹，剧烈颤动的身体在疯狂地抽插中绷紧，穴肉包裹着性器猛地绞紧，稀薄的精水在文俊辉持续不断的对冠状沟的抠弄中射了徐明浩一胸口，射精后他整条尾巴都没什么力气，被徐明浩托在怀里时就只剩下顺从，全部射进去的时候权顺荣还在高潮的余韵里痉挛着，红艳的小嘴发出急促的喘息，被两个人温柔的抚摸着缓缓陷入了睡眠。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>